world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022415ThiagoLily
CTA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board SWEETSUMMERCHILDREN. CURRENT languidLachesis CLL RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CLL: ((proceed with RPs CLL: While i plan suffering)) CURRENT galliardTartarologist CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ((we are going to burn in flames and it shall be glorious)) CTA: -------------------------- CTA: Lily? CGT: It's time? CTA: It is. CGT: I'm on my way. CTA: 3=:] CTA: --------------------------- CGT: Lily knocks on Thiago's door. CTA: A series of locks click and the door opens, revealing Thiago, looking a bit dishevelled. He breathes in with anticipation. "Ready?" CGT: "Did you install extra locks on your door?" CTA: "Shh." He ushers her in. CGT: Lily rolls her eyes and allows herself to be led inside. CTA: "Now, as I understand it, we just sort of..." He pulls out his character sheet and the shenanicite. CGT: Lily does likewise. "So, do we just hold it over our title and wish really hard?" CTA: "Like we... just sort of... and... yea." CTA: "But remember, et simul!" CGT: She shrugs. "Works for me. Here goes nothing." She lowers her shenanicite to her sheet. "On three?" CTA: He nods. CGT: "One." CGT: "Two." CTA: He places the shenanicite to his sheet on his title. CGT: "THREE." Lily closes her eyes and thinks REALLY HARD about muses. CTA: Thiago does the same about Lords and presses into his sheet. CLL: You don't feel any different CTA: Do we still have the shenanicite? CLL: but your sheets now say "Lord of Hope" and "Muse of Mind" respectively. CLL: The shenanicite is gone CTA: Thiago inspects his sheet, then flips it over, then back. "Huh." CGT: Cautiously, Lily opens an eye. "Welp. That was underwhelming." She looks down at her sheet. "Worked, though." CTA: Thiago grins. "Yea! We did it!" He holds up a hand for a high five. CGT: Lily high fives him so hard, you don't even know. CTA: Thiago whimpers and cradles his hand. CTA: His robot hand. CTA: What a bitch. CGT: "Pfff. You're a robot, you can't even feel pain." CTA: "A common misconception." CTA: He smiles for a moment, but then adopts a serious expression. "Remember." CTA: "It's a secret to everybody." CGT: "I know, I know." She waves a hand dismissively, then grins. "Ooh, I wonder if I have any special new powers." She begins concentrating. "Hold still, imma try and read your mind." CTA: Thiago tries thinking about bunnies and swords and things. CLL: changing your classpect doesn't do shit one for how poerful you are CLL: or whether or not you're god tier CGT: "Bunnies. I go to read your mind and you're thinking about bunnies." CTA: ((It just changes what you're capable of doing in the long run, i guess?)) CGT: "Man, but I could read minds already. Seer 'n all. So that didn't tell us shit." CLL: ((yeah)) CTA: "I guess we'll have quite a bit of exploring to do, then." Thiago smiles. CLL: have fun shitdicks CLL: i'm going back to wow CTA: thanks bb CLL ceased responding to memo. CGT: ((that was underwhelming)) CTA: don't worry CGT: ((we're probably going to regret this so hard later though)) CTA: we will CGT ceased responding to memo.